<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by Kal_thas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867440">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_thas/pseuds/Kal_thas'>Kal_thas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angstober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Teldrassil, malfurion centric, not a very happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_thas/pseuds/Kal_thas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfurion angst drabble</p><p>Watching the world trees fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malfurion Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angstober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon's light shined softly through the leaves of Shaladrassil. Malfurion sat under the world tree, listening to the wild's quiet calls. A stream trickled musically down the hill, meeting with a calm lake. Malfurion could hear the wildlife moving around the forest.</p><p>What would he do if he lost this place? He shuddered to just think about losing the connection to the wilds and to the emerald dream.</p><p>Surely, it would never happen. Who would even dare to harm the ancient tree? </p><p>He shook his head, pulling away from the nightmarish thought of Shaladrassil being harmed. If he focused carefully, he could feel the life around him, changing and shifting. It was soothing to feel the connectedness of it.</p><p>Something different came into his sight, an elf.</p><p>Malfurion opened his eyes to see Tyrande. She must've just come from the temple, still dressed in a ceremonial gown. She smiled at him.</p><p>"Tyrande, this is a welcome surprise."</p><p>She sat in front of him, "Ah, I wanted to see my favorite druid."</p><p>She laughed as Malfurion blushed, ears dipping with it. "I- well, I was working earlier," He reached behind him, pulling a flower from a bowl, "I grew this for you."</p><p>He held it delicately, carefully tucking it into her hair. She was silent for a moment, and he nearly retracted the statement before a very quiet "Thank you, Malf." </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Shaladrassil hadn't fully fallen, no, it still stood there, towering over Val'sharah. Instead it was corrupted, the streams and lakes that flowed below its roots ran red with nightmares. The leaves had fallen, the branches now baren and haunting. It tore at Malfurion to look at it, all the sweet memories now covered in an angry haze.</p><p>Even once Xavius was defeated, and then the Legion along with him, the tree never recovered. It stayed as it was, corrupted and drained of life.</p><p>The original world tree, held up only by nightmares and fear.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The Horde had attacked in the night. Malfurion could feel the agony of the wilds, of his people, as Teldrassil burned. </p><p>The banshee queen cared nothing for life, and they all suffered for it.</p><p>Standing on the sand of Darkshore, he could see Teldrassil still smouldering, still he could smell smoke.</p><p>It seemed so recently he'd watched his people move to Teldrassil. That he'd watched the Gilneans lose their home, and find refuge with the Kal'dorei. </p><p>And now?</p><p>He watched it burn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>